phoenixer
by KellyphoenixerROBLOX
Summary: Basically a little glimpse of my career in ROBLOX and the early parts of my life.


**My ROBLOX Life.**

Ok well where do I start There is so many things I could start with but I think best if I tell you a little more about me.

I was born on the 19th November 1995 when I was 4 my parents split up and my dad went to work in America. My mother met my step dad and from then on he was a nasty selfish idiotic Brat when I was 5 my sister was born.

So I lived a typically normal life up until the age of 12 when I saw an advertisement outside the sport centre near my school "Be the Best" was the tag line and yes it was for wrestling I joined up and within a few weeks I was performing at house events in Wales.

When I was 14 years old I was kicked out of my home by my mother and my step dad and went to live with my grandma.

On the same month I turned 15 my grandma bought me a computer (for school work, Ya we all seen how that turned out :P LOLZ) And then I found ROBLOX one night in June 2011 when I Could not sleep I started playing in ROBLOX Building and I started to go on it nearly every day when I was off school and when I arrived home from school it became addictive. I later wondered if there was any wrestling games on ROBLOX so I searched them and came across Smackdown Vs Raw made by TylerFlynn I began to play it over and over and was then approached by various people to join wrestling groups.

**LCW**

Well this was one of the very first federations I joined On ROBLOX And I was here until it shut down in 2012 I was the very first female Hall Of Famer and the Very First Female to hold the LCW Cage Championship A title which I never lost and I held it until the fed shut down. TnaNitroFied Taught me a lot In the ring and is one of the major factors in here today.

**XRF  
**

XRF was also one of the first feds I joined and I debuted there as the manager of aang2399 and DeathlyBioShock about a week after my debut my first match was against the then Divas Champion (I can't remember her name sorry) and I won Via Countout after I dominated her and she refused to get in the ring so the title didn't change hands. The next night I won The XRF Divas Championship Which was my first ever title over the course of the next few months I feuded with Gamergirl2307 (also known as SofiaCortez) and we literally played hot potato with the title we competed in every match type and set the bar for divas.

**Raw (Owned by SuperSaiyan)**

So we come to this part and this is basically where everything started to change for me I'd developed more as a competitor at this point and was able to compete in more match ups with different people.

So I met my then best friend Exclusivejamijam and me and her competed for the Raw Ladystar Championship I won the title from her on 4 occasions before ultimately leaving due to ChrisThompson.

**EHW**

Well call me a psychotic Bitch but I actually consider this fed to be my home for now I love most of the people there because they're so sweet and kind and supportive but I wish I could say more EHW (the boss) Is a gem and he makes things fair (well when he isn't drinking cola :3)

So I arrived close to the start of summer in 2012 (I was one of the last female divas to join and stay) I won the EHW New Era Divas Championship on two occasions and the title was retired whilst I held it (Woo last divas champ) I won a N1C match to face Jami (Exclusivejamijam) For the title but due to her leaving the title was vacated and I took a break. I returned and Kelly9898 was holding the title so I set my goal to win the title from her. At this point however a poor attempt of a sex tape was released after DylanBrown (his roblox username) Hacked into my account and had a friend of his play as me to make the tape. So I won the n1c spot and had my match with Kelly9898 the night after the royal rumble and I won my first ever Womens championship in EHW much to most peoples dislike. I retained my title against Toriveg at the first ever EHWMania Becoming the first ever Diva to compete and retain her title in the event. I went on to win and lose a few matches however Niajah2 and certified (still can't remember all of her username because we call her candy or Candice) would try to compete for my title so at EHW Backlash I retained my title in a triple threat against the two getting a full server to watch the match and see me win was amazing (Divas don't usually get attention in matches) Certified would win a Over The Top Rope battle royal against the ehw diva roster and challenge me for the title on the same night but she came up unsuccessful two weeks after on June 13th 2013 I lost the EHW Womens Championship to toriveg ending my 5 month reign as champion.

I really don't have much more to my name than this apart from a few other feds and titles here and there but these are the most important ones to me.

I love how people call me a hoe (NOT) it hurts you make fun of me for doing what, I had sex once and I was over the legal age (required by the Uk laws and since im a british person I didn't do anything Illegal)

Also you call me fat and ugly Yes I was fat at 11 Years of age I was 16st And I was 8st at 15 I worked hard and exercised to get to the weight and body I desired I was a natural blonde but it didn't suit me so I dyed it to brunette.

**To my friends who are reading this**

I love you all so much and no matter what happens in this crazy world I will always love all of you Never change your perfect

**To any reading this who has called me any one of the things listed**

People like you make this world a horrible place to live in you deserve every ounce of bad karma you get in the future.


End file.
